Alyssa Turner & Jack Turne: The Mixing of Bloods
by NewWriterAtWork0828
Summary: Ever Wonder what would happen if an Egyptian magician and a greek god had a Kid? Wanna Find out? READ MY STORY AND IF YOU ENJOY PLEASE; LEAVE A COMMENT SAYING YOU WANT MORE
1. INTRODUCING: something new

**Chapter 1: Santa's Elves Have A Christmas Party**

I felt my boots clatter against the stones as I ran with my six-year-old brother clinging onto my hand, just able to hold on. My arms were at my sides, one hand holding him and the other holding my only weapon, a four-foot long cane that had a hollowed out inside, that concealed a three-foot long dagger, made out of some kind of bronze. The cane was wooden, with different ancient symbols drawn all over it, most of it was obviously Greek, (Thanks, Social Studies) and some of it hieroglyphics, which for some reason made it a lot easier to understand people from other countries, and occasionally different recipes. I pulled Jack (my brother) down a narrow alleyway, thinking _hey, they'll think that we just kept going straight, like in the movies!_ Then I remembered that all the people were raped and murdered in alleyways, and I just happened to realize this AS the hunter rounded the corner

"Aly!" I heard Jack scream through my thoughts as an arrow whizzed past my head and impale itself into the wall that had just materialized in front of me. I skid to a stop and twist my heaving body to face the predator, that obviously wants us dead. Here's the thing… I have no idea why. One second we were having a perfectly normal day and then BANG, A bunch of archers ram our shack. Anyway, my face was streaming with sweat as I held my brother behind me. I took a deep breath as they rounded the corner, their mouths curled into a cruel smile. Wow, they really needed to floss, now that I think about it. And before you say that I'm exasperating, I'm not joking when I say that they looked like they were coming from the moonlight. Not the pretty type either. The moon seemed to reflect off their bows and shine onto a door that was just visible by the moonlight…

"Jack, I want you to run to that corridor on the side of the wall there, alright? Don't look back, ill is right behind you." My voice was tight and my syllables were scattered as a female huntress nocked her arrow.

"Aly—" Jack started to protest, but I pushed him towards the door and he took off running, with me sprinting after him, throwing open the door just as an arrow embedded itself in the wood.

"Guh!" I used all my strength on closing the door and collapsed against… what was that, snow? I got up and looked around at our surroundings, and gasped. The door seemed to have disappeared, which meant that the Archers weren't coming for us anytime soon, but it also meant that we weren't getting out anytime soon either.

"Aly? W-where are we? I- I don't t-think we're in Oklahoma anymore." Jack shivered.

I looked around in the place where we landed. It was large tundra, which had trees on either side, in the shape of a circle.

"I don't know Jack… just stick with me, ok?" I took a step into the freezing temperatures and shivered. Damn, it was cold. I looked at my cane (Which somehow I managed not to drop whilst running for my life) and touched a little man hunched over a fire. Immediately I felt the magic course through my whole body, encasing Jack and me in a blanket of warmth. I smiled, thinking about how my mother was kind enough to hand this down to us.

"Aly… I think that there's a boy in the middle of the large circle… he looks cold!"

I looked in the direction where Jack was pointing and gasped. In the middle of the large snow filled circle, sure enough, was a boy. He was kneeling, and he looked like he was about to fall…

Jack sprinted toward the boy before I could react. Running as fast as I could to keep up with him, we reached the middle and crouched before the boy. He looked about 16, with black hair and an orange t-shirt, what had some faded black ink on it. I was only able to make out the word CAMP before I frowned, thinking about how his face looked so damn familiar.

"Aly! Don't just stand there, help me pick him up and into our warm circle!" Jack glared at me and yelled. Sometimes I think he's the one taking care of me.

"Sure thing kiddo… its just he looked familiar. That's all." I grinned at the child and back down at the boy, who was shivering in the snow.

"Um, I'll get the front and you'll get the back, ok Sport?" I grimaced to think about how much the kid weighed. Jack and I had not eaten in over Twenty-four hours, which didn't help our already thin frames. I grabbed Camp boys arms and instructed Jack to do the same with his legs. I looked around for a spot in the trees to set up camp, which unfortunately I had a lot of experience with. There! I say a nice shady spot that, with a little work, could become our shelter until we find a way out of this Iceland.

"Ok Jack, just follow me alright?" I looked at Jack and almost told him to drop Camp boy. The kid was shaking with the effort of trying to hold the 16-year-olds legs. I grit my teeth and made a mental note to tell Camp boy to lay off the met when he wakes up, or at least tell him not to go wandering off in the lonely tundra. Oh, wait… we were doing that! We managed to get Camper boy to the shade and we collapsed against the trees that provided us shelter. The magical force field was starting to wear off, so I told jack to wait there while I went and got firewood and kindling. I tread into the woods, with my combat boots crunching against the snow, and the warmth slowly leaving my body, for I had left the wooden part of my cane back with Jack to keep them warm. At least, for a while. I had brought my dagger with me, though. Only to gather wood, of course (Maybe). As I bent down to gather my 600,000,000 (Exaggeration) stick, I heard a snap of a twig. Then another. I dropped the firewood and drew my dagger, ready to skewer anyone who tried to harm me.

"Who's there? Identify yourself!" I grit my teeth. What was it…? A bear? A wolf?

"Jesus Blondie! Put down the knife! It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you." An elfish 16-year-old boy emerged from the bushes, with Latino facial features.

 _What the hell?_ I thought. _Did someone decide to have a party out in a deserted icy tundra?_

"Who are you?" I still hadn't put down my knife, because, a) I didn't know who he was, and b) he looked like Santa's long lost self.

"My name is Leo, okay? I'm looking for my friend Percy… black hair? Green eyes? Say, his eyes look a lot like yours Blondie! Cool…" he seemed very intrigued by my eyes and I had to thrust my dagger forward to get his attention back again.

"I think… did he have an orange t-shirt on?" I thought back to my brother and Camper boy. Did Leo here know Camper boy—No, Percy…?

"Yea, so you've seen him? Could you, ah, take me to him?"

"yes, but—" I started but was cut off my him gathering up all the twigs in the area and thanking me.

"Thanks! We should get going, though… the sun's going to set soon and it's going to be twice as cold after dark."

Flustered and confused, I led him back to our camp, where jack and C—Percy were sitting.

"Aly! Your back!" Jack jumped up and started to run towards me, but stopped at the quickly fading warmth magic, which had only managed to keep them lukewarm.

"Who's he?" Jack's eyes lit up with excitement, "Is he Santa's Elf? Is Santa here!"

Leo looked at my brother in annoyance and frowned.

"No… I'm not Santa's elf." He started, then caught sight of Percy, who looked a little better but was far from awake.

"Percy! Man, are you okay?" Leo ran to his side and felt his forehead.

"It's cold… Blondie could you make us a fire PLEASE?"

I stood there with my arms crossed, very annoyed.

"Why the hell would I do something that nice for a person I don't even know?"

I retorted snarkily.

He looked at me in surprise and laughed. I was about to bash his head in.

"Sorry… what's your name? I'm guessing that's your brother, so?"

I knelt down and started to arrange the sticks and kindling in a tent formation.

"My name is Alyssa, and this is my brother Jack. What are you two doing out here anyway?"

"I could ask you the same thing! Anyways, how do you not know that we live here, huh?" He looked at me with a winning smile, certain he had stumped me. I simply looked at him and replied, "Your friend is in a t-shirt and jeans, and you're wearing an army vest and sweatpants."

He looked at me in astonishment. I was almost finished with the tiny bonfire as he said, "Where did you come from then?"

" A hidden corridor," I said.

"A what?"

"You heard me"

"But that means—"

We heard a groan as Percy's eyes fluttered open, which were shockingly sea green.

 _Huh, Leo was right._ I thought _. His eyes_ are _a lot like Jacks and mine._

"W-where… Leo?" Percy looked at Leo with a questioning look and then looked at me and jack, who was busy trying to make a snowman. His eyes widened when he looked at me, and he looked like he had a flash of recognition, which quickly fluttered out as he looked around at his terrain.

"Right here bud." Leo had moved to his side and had snapped his fingers in front of Percy's face as if to keep him awake, although the fire had already worked its magic. Percy smiled and looked directly at me.

"Erm… Hey? I'm Alyssa, and that's my brother Jack. We kinda, you know, saved you from certain death." Jack was interested now and was staring at Percy with his mouth open. I'm pretty sure that Jack thought that he was dead.

"Thanks… but if you don't mind me asking, where the hell am I?"

I smirked and replied,

"I think were in the North Pole"


	2. WHAT THE HELL LEO!

**Hey!** Its me again! Listen, I just wanted to say that A lot of stuff is going to do down in this chapter, and of you don't like to read… well, you'll figure it out. I've had this imagination trapped inside my head for a LONG, LONG, LONNNNGGGG time, and im so, so, soooo relieved to be able to tell you my inner stories. Anyway, if you do enjoy them, please favorite me and my characters to show your support. Also, I added a little fluff to get you prepared for what's ahead! 3

Thanks!

-NewWriteratWork

 **Chapter 2**

Percy stared at me and laughed as I looked at him with a grin on my face while Leo stared at me with a scowl.

"Not. Cool." The Latino did not look like he wanted to be on Santa's nice list.

"Oh come on Jingles, it was funny. And besides now you get free presents! Like this one-" I paused for effect. Still smiling, I picked up a bit of snow and threw it at Leo's face, causing snow to fly everywhere. Jack had just noticed how things just got REAL, and shouted over to where we were squatted.

"Aly! Look over here!" I turned to the sound of his voice, and got a face-full of snow. "Hey! Not fair!" I retorted. "C'mere you little bugger!" I ran towards him and picked him up, holding him by his torso and making him collapse in giggles. By the time we were done throwing snow into each other's faces, we were shivering, cold, and completely controlled by our laughter.

"What now?" Percy looked at me through the other side of the flames of the fire. I had just met the kid, but it felt like I had known him forever.

"Well… first things first; Leo you look like a Latino elf. In a nice way." I smiled at him through the flames. Was it my imagination, or was he blushing?

"Secondly, I think that we need to set some things straight, like where the hell you guys came from."

I stared at the two boys through the flames, my brother snoring on my lap. The moon was out and my dagger and cane were by the fire, easily within reach.

"Well…" Percy grimaced, as if remembering something unpleasant. "it's a little complicated, and personally I would like to hear your story first, but since you saved me from certain death, I'll make an exception."

The next hour and a half was a little… confusing. They told me about their little quest to find two "special" kids that had been seen wandering around Oklahoma. And Percy said that they took his Pegasus (I had to do a double take when he said that) there, where he was shot down by wind spirits (Oklahoma has insane tornadoes), and thrown in the middle of Tulsa.

"Tulsa… that's where me and Jack are from." I looked down at the sleeping child on my lap and frowned. Jack and me were always considered "Special" when we were young, and until about 3 years ago, we had lived in an orphanage. I had no remembrance of our parents except for a warm smile.

"Alyssa… hey you still with me?" I snapped out of my trance and looked at a concerned Percy and confused Leo.

"Yeah… just," I searched for a word. "Confused."

"I know that its a lot its a lot to take in… but listen."

Percy managed to crawl over to my cane and dagger. He held the dagger and the cane sheath.

"Hey, buddy, hands off-" my voice faltered as the canes top half glowed, the giant Omega getting brighter as he held it towards me.

"Its Greek, right? And you can understand it, right?" Leo looked at me with something like pity, and then looked away as I glared at him.

"I-I think so," I stuttered, "I-It says my name right? Alyssa Turner."

"Alyssa-", Leo looked at me with intense eyes, "You and Jack are the two children we are looking for."

My eyes got wide as I stumbled (Can you stumble while your sitting with a kid in your lap?), and reeled from shock. I looked down and thought, _who are these guys…_ and then thought _, wait._

"Percy… that name… like Perseus from Greek mythology? Greek letters on my cane, _Glowing_ on my cane, and that faded Pegasus on your shirt… Who the hell are you guys?"

I set jacks forehead on my green jacket that I had laid by the fire.

"We're half-bloods." Leo stared at me with an expression that read, _how the hell have you not figured this out yet._ You know, the first thing that people think of when they think of terror is crying. Not me! I turned into a complete lunatic and started laughing hysterically, and even after a minute and a half I couldn't stop laughing. After I stopped, I looked at them to find their expressions even more serious then they had been.

"Wait… your not joking? You, the son of a…" I tried to think of a word that didn't assume a higher beings gender, "Deity?"

Suddenly Leo opened his hand, and a flame danced across his palm. I gasped and looked at Percy, who seemed like he had seen this show many times.

"Your turn." Leo said to me, looking embarrassed. His eyes said that he was anxious to see me do my thing, but the red in his cheeks said he was a little worried about what he might find.

"W-What do you mean?" I started to sweat. No way had they figured it out already, I had only just met the guys!

"Show us your powers! Stop playing dumb." That time it was Percy who spoke, and not in a friendly tone. His eyes seemed to turn to grass in the firelight, and I wondered if my own eyes looked that intimidating.

I sighed. There was no getting around this one.

"Fine."

I gestured for my cane and Percy, who was quite confused, handed it to me.

I felt the engravings of the symbols on the wood of the cane, the letter _Alpha,_ _Mu, Tau,_ and the final _alpha._ _Alyssa._ The air around my closed eyes seemed to be so bright that I could see the light through my eyelids. When I opened my eyes, I was sitting crisscross with my hands out in front of me, three wavy lines colored blue, stacked on top of each other in my palms. I closed my eyes and said the first word that came to my mind; _Maw._ _Water._

The world went blue as the snow I had been sitting on was covered in water. Too late I realized my mistake. The water rushed to the fire and snuffed it out faster then any of us could react.

"Wow… that was—" Percy started.

"AWESOME!" Leo and Jack said at the same time. I blushed a little, and even though I know it was a little impressive, it had been draining.

"Ugh…" I felt my head droop to the ground as the energy escaped my body.

"Leo! Start a fire, all right? Jack, go get some sticks," Percy was at my side, trying to get me to sit upright.

"Thanks," I groaned, "That's the biggest episode I've had in… a while."

Percy laughed. I stared at him in annoyance and astonishment.

"What are you laughing at?"

Percy looked at me and got a hold of himself.

"Its just that… you have no idea what an 'episode' is, do you?" his smile was teasing, and I was _this close_ to punching it off.

"Aly! You did it again! You made water!" Jack was wide-awake now, and ready to roll.

I smiled at him. He was so young and innocent, but he had no idea how much trouble we were actually in.

"I sure did kiddo. And hey, you did it once too, remember? You flooded the orphanages bathroom by making the sinks explode!"

We laughed, and it felt good. Really good. I sighed and looked around for Leo, because he was normally the source of all the laughter.

"Percy," I said, and got his attention, "Where's Leo?"

"I don't know… maybe ill go and check," he looked at my weak state and smiled, "You better stay here."

"Yeah, whatever Jackson," I growled, "Just don't get eaten by any bears."

He waved to me as he walked into the forest and I had to grit my teeth to avoid saying something not very Jack appropriate.

"Hey aly?" I heard Jack say as he walked over to me, "Do you think _I_ have powers?"

I was alarmed by this question, because I realized that Jack had never really seen his own powers at work, or at least didn't remember them. When he was about 3 or 4, there was a new girl who was ill and needed food, so I volunteered to go get her some. I was caught and beaten by the headmistress, and on the forth blow, one of the sinks exploded and soaked her entirely. No one knew how, it just… happened. We were sent to another orphanage after that.

"Jack… close your eyes for me, okay?" I smiled at him and watched as he eagerly closed his eyes. "Alright, now imagine the most wonderful thing you can ever think of, anything at all that makes you happy."

Jack's eyebrows became furrowed with concentration. I waited patiently as he

"I-I see," Jacks eyes flew open, "I saw mommy!"

Just then, Percy burst through the trees, panting and muddy.

"Percy? What the…" I started. The kid was covered from head to toe in mud, even his face. He looked like he got in a fight with a very angry mud monster.

"We have to go. Now."

"Go? What do you mean _go_?"

"I mean _leave_ ," his green eyes had an intensity to them, an urgency, "Now! Get your cane and lets get out of here!"

"What about Leo?"

"I found him, he's right behind me, and he sort of the reason we have to leave."

I jumped up and grabbed the two things that I cared about; my cane and my brother. We ran across the huge open tundra, not really knowing what we were running from.

"Percy!" I yelled into the wind, "What the hell are we running from?!"

"You'll see soon enough! Trust me!" He sprinted ahead of me, and I had to run at full speed to keep his pace. _Jacks gonna have to get on my back soon,_ I thought.

"Jack! On the count of three, I want you to jump as high as you can, okay?" I screamed, "One… Two…-" Before I could finish counting to three, the ground shook, throwing me off balance onto the snow. Jack toppled on top of me, rolling head over heels.

"Jack!" I yelled. The snow was coming down pretty quickly now, so quickly that I could hardly see two feet in front of me, much less to where Jack had landed.

"Jack! Where are y—" my sentence was cut off by a… big snowman? I did a double take and gasped. The thing was frickin massive. It was 50 feet tall with single, jet black eye in the middle of its head, its body covered in snow and ice.

"Its an hyperborean giant! Move!" Leo Valdez had materialized next to me, shivering and blue.

 _Isn't he like, fire boy?_ I thought, confused by his frigidness. _Oh… he must hate the cold then._

Just then an icy blast swept over the valley, far colder than the average snow.

"DUCK!" Leo screamed. I hit the deck just as the chilling wave swept over us, covering everything ahead of me in ice.

The beast above roared with laughter as he unleashed another icy blast.

"What the hell is this guys problem!?" I yelled to Leo, "Did we like, kill his grandmother or something?"

I reached my cane, which had skidded quite a few feet from me, and unsheathed my dagger.

"No!" Percy emerged from the shadows, his hair coated in a thin covering of snow with his hand clutching my little brother, who looked like a tiny snowman, "don't provoke it even farther, you'll just make it angrier!"

"What do you mean ' _Make it angrier?'_ It seems already angry enough!" I huffed, "And Leo looks a like a Popsicle! We don't really have a choice here dammit!"

Frosty the Big Angry Giant was getting ready for his next attack, as his hand went for a large axe swung over its shoulder.

"Blondie, I want you, Percy, and Jack to get the hell out of here." Leo turned to look at me, his lips slowly turning red instead of blue. I saw his eyes create flames of fury, turning them from warm chocolate brown to an angry fire orange.

"Leo-!"I started, but he cut me off with his hand, which was suddenly clutching mine.

"Alyssa, I'm totally going to regret this later, but I need you and Jack to survive. Not just for my sake, but for—" He stopped, and looked like he almost let something slip, something that wasn't supposed to be said.

We really didn't have time to talk after that. As he let go of my hand, Angry Frosty brought his axe in a downward swing, slicing in between Leo and me.

"GO! I got this son of a bitch!" Leo screamed from the other side of the axe.

I didn't argue, although I wanted to. I turned and ran towards Percy and Jack, who were already sprinting at full speed towards… another door! Just like the one that Jack and me went through to get to this wonderland!

I looked back to where we left Leo and nearly stopped in my tracks. Leo was encased in… the image of a lion about 60 feet tall, towering over Frosty, was on fire, standing on two feet, and with Leo in the place where the heart would be. I watched as Leo raised his hand, and was astonished as the avatar did the same.

The giant was weary, shifting from foot to foot. Finally he raised his axe and hit Flaming Leo Lion. Leo Lion was not pleased.

"ROOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR! YOU WILL NOT DEFY ME YOU PUNY LITTLE ICE MINION! EAT FLAMES!"

Flaming Leo Lion and Frosty both struck each other's weapons at the same time, which fortunately was enough to melt Frosty. Unfortunately, Leo's avatar gave out, sending him sprawling towards us, into the snow.

"Leo!" I ran towards the steaming pile of snow and almost cried. He was smoking with several burns everywhere on his body, including his face. His left eye was purple, and to top it all off, he was shivering.

I looked at Percy, who stood like a statue, with a shocked expression that said, _what the hell just happened._

"What are you doing? Help me!" I screamed at him, snapping him out of his trance.

"R-right. I'm coming." He muttered, letting go of my brother's hand and ran towards Leo, stumbling a couple of times in the process. I managed to heave Leo onto my shoulders, (That boy was heavy as hell!), and with Percy's help, we reached the doorframe.

"What… What do we do now?" Percy heaved. We were both breathing heavily with our backs against the wooden corridor.

"Well… we go through it. We can't stay here, that's for sure," I thought for a moment and sighed, "Lets go. Now"

"What?"

"We have to get through before dark falls."

"How do _you_ know that?"

"I just do! Lets go before-"

I heard a thud against the doorframe, and gasped. It was a tranquilizer dart, and it didn't look friendly.

"MOVE!" I screamed. I heaved Leo onto my shoulder and sprinted to the door, which Percy had managed to pry open.

"GUH!" I felt a deep ache spread through my left arm just as I jumped through the door. I threw Leo over my shoulder (With a shit ton of effort) and collapsed against the snow.

I hope that you liked this week's chapter! I'm going to try and make one every week, even though sometimes ill be a little late! Also, please leave reviews at the bottom; it really helps me get encouraged to do more!

Thanks!

-NewWriterAtWork0828


	3. Losing a Love, Or Living a Life?

**Wassup!** So since I have of stuff going on this week (Its Thanksgiving week bitches!), I'm probably a little late; I started writing this on Monday before school, so that's when this was written. I'm really REALLLY looking forward to you guys reading this next chapter, because it has a shit ton of backstory in it (WARNING! IF YOU DON'T LIKE LONG LONG LOOOOONNNNGGGG STORIES WITH A LOT OF BACKSTORY STOP READING… NOW). Thanks for the suggestion!

-NewWriterAtWork

P.S- I am thinking about suggesting songs to go with my chapters… so heres one… Outlaws by Alessia Cara – SHES MY BAE….

-0-0-

"ALY! NOOO!" I heard Jack scream, as he and Percy were already on the other side of the door, which seemed to lead to a desert. My arm was numb and I couldn't move it, also to top it all off, it throbbed so fucking badly…I looked into the doorway and tried to speak to jack, who was being held back by Percy. Percy's eyes were looking somewhere off into the distance with an emothion that I couldn't really understand… it was relief … then he grabbed my screaming brother and jumped into the desert, the door slamming behind him.

 _That's nice,_ I thought, _at least I know that they're gonna be trapped in the middle of ANOTHER FUCKING WASTELAND!_

Just then, I heard the sound of boots against snow. No, wait. Not just one pair, a whole entire group. And since I couldn't move, I had no idea whom, or what I was up against.

"What do you want to do with her, miss?" A young girls' voice came from above me, a sweet melody, but with a hint of intensity, like a wrapped present with really pretty wrapping, but when you open it up, it's a gun.

"Y-you be-better not d-do shit, assholes!" I tried to yell at them, but it came out more as a squeak. Damn, it was cold. Why couldn't this tranquilizer dart wear off already? I had thrown my cane and dagger into the corridor with the others, so I had no way to protect myself. My face was against the freezing cold snow, my eyes darting to see who had spoken, or anyone at all.

"Don't worry child, we don't want to hurt you." This time, it was a younger woman's voice, but not in anyway was it sweet. It was powerful and high-pitched, like a flute. "We just want to talk. Thalia, just pick her up and put her to sleep for a bit. I have to go and find whomever made that… thing"

"Yes, Madam."

Suddenly a girl with black hair and strikingly blue eyes, so blue that even the sea couldn't match it, stood over me, and smiled. I glared at her as she picked me up and threw me over her shoulder like a sack of turnips.

"HEY! You cant do that! Just because I'm paralyzed right now doesn't mean I cant—"

"Shut up, will you?"

I gasped as my cheeks turned red from anger.

"No…! I will not shut up, and do you know why?!" I paused to let it sink in. "YOU SHOT ME IN THE SHOULDER WITH A PARALYZING DART AND KIDNAPPED ME FROM MY BROTHER!"

"Wow, Percy was right. You are a lot like Annabeth."

I stopped with my mouth half open in an insult.

"You know Percy?" I asked cautiously. I started to get feeling in my fingertips, and then feeling starting going to my forearms.

 _Just keep her talking,_ I thought, _it can't be that hard for me. In fact, its one of my strong suits._

"Oh yeah…" she said, "Me and Percy go way back. I would tell you the whole story but for right now, here."

We had reached a tent that looked like a large tiki. She carried me inside and threw me on the pillows lining the interior, potato style.

"OW!" I yelped. Involuntarily, I reached up to touch my head, which was throbbing by all the bouncing. I glanced around in the "room" I was thrown into a circle-based shelter, but even through the door was open, the room was warmer than a summer day. The middle of the tent was a bonfire, but it wasn't a hot bonfire… it was more lukewarm. I stared at the inside in awe. I was going to miss this when I escaped. Then I realized…

"You know, I knew that you could move your arms. I just was waiting to see if you were dumb enough to attack me." She grinned at me, and laughed at my shocked expression.

"It was a mixture of hydra blood and pigs blood, so that you don't die. It only lasts for about five minutes before wearing off."

I tried to move my head back to where the dart had entered, but my head couldn't reach that far.

"That hurt… a lot." I complained. She looked at me through the fire and looked like she wanted to laugh at my pain, and that did not help my mood.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked harshly.

"The huntress of Artimis, name's Thalia, of course. Percy's told me that you've already been claimed, and he said you were the daughter of Poseidon," She looked at me expectantly, "But he also said that—"

"Yeah, yeah I know what he said, but how the hell do you know percy?"

"you do?" she looked at me with a look.

"Do what?"

"know what he said about your powers."

"Yeah, I mean they are _my_ powers. He said that I had Egyptian in them too." I looked at her with a questioning look. "That's normal, right? I mean Jack has some too."

"How?" Her eyes burned with curiosity. What did she mean? _How?_

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I've only used them a few times, and only in emergency situations."

"Like what?" she was intrigued now. This was really getting on my nerves.

"Not since…-" I felt a tugging sensation on my brain, and was suddenly pulled from reality. I felt my eyelids close, and I gave way.

 _Flashback:_

" _Over here Alyssa!" I swerved my head to the sound of the voice, my 12-year-old eyes gleaming with admiration._

 _Curt stood over the dead body of a calf, his eyes gleaming with pride._

" _What do you think of that? Good meat if you ask me."_

 _I gasped and squealed at the lifeless calf, overjoyed at the new meat._

" _I love it! But…" I glanced around at the terrain of the Colorado reserve frowning at the rapidly falling sun, "We should probably go. Mom's waiting for us back at the house, and so is Jack, also you know how mom gets when were late-"_

" _Alright! I got it! Geez girly." He swept his black hair off to the side, his brown eyes gleaming with laughter. For a 12-year-old, he was definatly a mischievous one._

" _Help me out with this, will you?" he attempted to grab the head of the calf, but ended up falling over._

" _Wow, look at those bulging biceps! Wait… There aren't any!" I busted out laughing at my own rude joke, which was rewarded by a punch in the shoulder._

" _Back off wills ya? I'm just warming up! Besides, it's not like your helping!"_

" _Almost done…" I came out of the trees, lugging a wooden cart with wooden wheels behind me._

" _Tada!" I grinned proudly at the contraption I had been working on for the past… 14 hours? I had lost count. Curts mouth dropped open in astonishment._

" _You… brought… a… CART?!" he looked like he as trying not to laugh._

" _Yes I brought a cart! What, are you astonished that_ someone _came prepared this time?" She smiled at him sarcastically._

" _Whatever. Lets just get this onto the wagon and get back."_

 _After about one hour, we managed to get the calf's body onto the wagon, and were starting to pull it up the hill towards home._

" _Wait, I have to go pee. Hold up." Curt took his hands off the wagon and looked at me in a questioning manner._

 _I sighed. We didn't want him pissing his pants._

" _Go." I told him. He sprinted off towards the trees like he was chased by the devil. I laughed to myself. I bent down and picked up my weapon, or as I liked to call it, Elpis or "Hope" in Greek, and another name I liked to call it was Argo which is also "Hope" in Egyptian. I smiled. I love this weapon, because unlike people, weapons cant hurt you or abandon you. They cant leave you in a playground with a sleeping baby and say "Ill be back in a day or so," then never return, leaving you to the mercy of the authorities. They can't change._

 _Suddenly a heard a piercing high-pitched scream that tears through my thoughts. I raced to where I heard the sound, abandoning the calf and jumping over branches and leaves, twigs and rocks._

" _HELP!" Curt! It was Curt's voice! He sounded wounded, hurt! Curt was a normal person, but he could see things. Horrible things._

" _I'm coming! Hang in there, Curt! Don't mo-" I stopped midsentence when I saw it. Curt was doubled over in pain, blood pouring from his stomach._

" _CURT!" I screamed and ran over, my cane trembling in my hands. When I reached him, I saw his hand clutched over his stomach in pain. I lightly pried his hands away from his stomach and gasped. It was the sign, Omega, and the hieroglyphs for "bring down", Sa-hei._

" _Curt… who, what…" I looked at the handsome young man, who was starting to loose consciousness._ Oh gods, _I thought,_ I have to get him out of here.

 _I managed to heave him onto my shoulder, with a lot of effort, (The guy was as heavy as a horse), and slid my cane into my belt loop, where it became my belt. I searched the woods for any signs of danger, but it seemed who or whatever did this was long gone. I trudged through the trees to where I thought our cart was._

" _Well, well, well…. Look who decided to go out hunting!" an ominous voice echoed through the forest, and I froze (Its not easy with a 6 ton guy on your shoulder)._

" _W-whose there!" I searched for the voice and spotted a bird squatted on a huge pine tree, not 10 feet from me and curt were "standing" (Sorta). The bird had huge wings and a long long neck, its beak hanging lower than halfway._

A vulture… _I thought. I tried to remember all the things I knew about vultures and gods, because I knew those marks on Curt's stomach were not natural, I just knew it was a god or goddess that either wanted me to suffer, or wanted me dead._

" _Neck-Butt!" I screamed at the vulture, finally remembering her name._

 _The vulture's eyes gleamed in anger and frustration, and I guessed that she didn't like her nickname much. I could feel Curt's breathing become raspy and uneven. Dammit!_

 _"If that's what you wish to call me in your last hours, then go on right ahead! I have seen your fights, your relationships, your family. You're a worthy opponent. So! I challenge you to a duel! Bring your…" She looked at Curt, and she looked like she was trying to find a word to describe us. "Friend, back to your home. Then…" She smiled evilly in the sunset. It looked gruesome, her teeth was splattered with blood and- ill spare details._

" _And if I refuse?" I looked her straight in the eyes. You cant look away from a vulture, especially if they say they wanna kill you._

" _Then…" Her smile widened, "I kill you and use your power to defeat and kill everyone that you love."_

 _I grit my teeth. I was just about to say something when Curt coughed and sputtered,_

" _D-don't… Alyssa… listen to me."_

" _shhh…" I told him. I turned back to Neckbet and replied "Alright neck-butt. 12:00 tomorrow morning, that's when we meet. No earlier, a later. But I have to warn you, I don't lose easily."_

 _She scoffed at my non-filtered mouth._

" _Puny demigod… I will crush you!" she flew away with a snarl in her beak._

 _I sighed and struggled to hold Curt up on my shoulders._

" _Y-you're an idiot Alyssa." He muttered under his breath, it was so quiet I almost didn't hear._

" _It's the only way you and my family are going to be safe, besides, we've taken on things bigger than her! Remember that huge Griffin that we took down? Or those twenty empousai? She's just an old bat! Really, you underestimate me."_

" _She's a goddess…" he replied with difficulty. We stayed quiet after that, and we made it back to our small wooden cabin, although ill admit it took us quite a while. After we got to the house, I opened the door, and my brother slammed into me full speed, completely missing the fact that I was carrying a pre-teen on my shoulder._

" _Aly! Where have you been! I made dinner and it almost cold! Mom passed out a couple of hours ago so-"_

" _Jack, I need you to clear the wooden table and get the first aid supplies, Curt was hurt by…" I thought for a word that didn't scream,_ I might die a horrible death, but you don't have to worry, I have a dagger and a magic cane. _I couldn't find one._

" _Just get the stuff…" He scurried off to clear the table that had… oh god, he made spaghetti. And it looked like he took a lot of time making it too…_

" _Ughhhhh…." Curt groaned painfully as I laid him down on the table._

" _Shhh, shhh its okay Curt, its okay…" I gently lifted up his shirt when I started to blush._

Oh god… he has an amazing body _, I thought_ , WAIT, WHY AM I HAVING THESE THOUGHTS. _My mind was torn away from his six pack as soon as I saw the snake appear, as well as the omega. The cuts weren't deep, but they were deep enough that they might cause a scar._

" _Shit…" I muttered under my breath. I grabbed the first aid kit and went to work, dabbing on the adhesive and flinching when he screamed out in pain._

" _Almost done… just hang in there" after about half an hour of torture, for both of us, I had applied the bandages and given him sleeping pills._

 _I collapsed against the floor in a heap and sighed._

" _Aly…? Would you like some of my spaghetti?" Jack came up with a plate full of spaghetti and offered it to me sheepishly. I looked at him with gratitude and said,_

" _Please! I need that in my life right now! Now cmere you little bugger!" I grabbed him and his plate of spaghetti and we were rolling all over the floor, spaghetti going everywhere._

" _Ugh… Alyssa?" I heard Curt groan and shot up on my feet, and I was instantly standing over him on the table._

" _Curt!" my blond curls fell over his shoulder. I suddenly realized how close my head was to his and I leaned back over the other side of the table._

" _H-hey." He tried sitting up but I pressed his shoulder blades onto the table violently, causing him to wince._

" _No! stay still! You scared the hell out of me Curt Johnson! I swear to all the gods, if you had died I would've-" I stopped myself realizing that I was about to confess to my life long crush in front of my brother._

" _It doesn't matter… just never go alone without my watching you again? Understand?"_

 _He smirked, like he enjoyed my being flustered and concerned._

" _Even when I have to go to the bathroom in the middle of the woods?"_

" _You go before." I replied._

" _What if I forget?" his smile seemed to imply something that I didn't mean to imply._

" _You wont, because ill remind you." I looked at him in the eyes. "Every. Single. Time"_

 _He stared at me with those chocolate brown eyes that made me melt almost to my shoes. Suddenly, I remembered what Nekhbet had promised._

" _12:00… dammit" I sighed. I was really an idiot. I knew she was going to kill my family just to take my powers. I sank against the table leg and sighed._

" _I told you that you're an idiot." Curt said to me, who had managed to sit-up on the table with having to have my help._

" _Shut up… I'm doing it to protect my family." I looked at him in frustration. Didn't he get it? My family was the only thing that I had left._

 _Curt had slid down the table to sit next to me, and I had realized that jack had gone to his room to play with his stick toy soildiers._

" _You know, I wonder about you sometimes Alyssa. How I found you and Jack in the forest, how at first, you sprayed me with a wave of water!" I chucked at his last sentence, probably because I remember I so well… his face popping out of the shadows, my scared little ass holding a 2 year old babe, for we had just escaped another foster home that had gone to shit because of… well, me. They asked to do the dishes, and I was doing them, a fish came out of the pipe and attacked me. I spashed it with all the water I could find until I hit it in the eyes, and I killed it. The kitchen was ruined, and so was everything and everyone… including my stepfather. He beat jack and me out of the house, and I had to run to get away._

" _I also remember..." he took a breath, "I remember, for the first time, fighting a monster with you." Oh yeah… our first monster had been a seporpard, which is a leopard mixed with a serpent. I laughed, because I remembered that battle, and I had been so weak, I could hardly hold my dagger._

" _We were something, weren't we?" I smiled at him, and he smiled back. For a long time, we stayed like that, until…_

 _He leaned in… and kissed me._

 _My eyes widened and my heart started to pound in my ribcage. His lips were warm and tasted like chocolate. I smiled and closed my eyes, taking it in. I touched his face and I felt something in my chest, something warming my heart. I wanted to stay like this forever._

 _But like most things, it didn't last._

BOOM! _A crashing sound was heard outside, and we broke apart and grabbed our weapons, which was an involuntary action for the both of us._

" _What was that?!" I screamed._

" _I don't know… I think I can stand to come with you though. Lets go check it out"_

 _I looked at Curt warily and smiled. Damn that was a good ass kiss…_

 _We both sprinted out side the house, (I was alot quicker than Curt, which was a first, so I made a mental note to tease him later), and when we saw her, we gasped._

" _NECK BUTT! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT UNTIL TOMORROW!" I screamed at the still grinning vulture._

" _Well…. I don't really like taking orders from demigods… so sorry little one. I think ill just take you out now!"_

 _I grit my teeth and sighed. There was no getting around this one._

" _Fine! You wanna fight right here and now? Good! Lets go." I grinned defiantly into Death Meats face and closed my eyes._

 _I thought to the god living within my body, who was always annoyingly happy, and said to him,_

Hapi, mind helping me out a little? _I could feel his laughing resonate within my brain, causing me to grimace._

So that's a yes? _I saw his happy face, dilated eyes, and a red nose, kind of like Santa!_

SURE! LETS CRUSH BIRD WOMAN! _His body changed from a solid to a liquid and filled my veins, and I felt his power course through me. I smiled. This feeling was one of my favorite feelings than anything I had ever felt._

" _Alright, bird brain, lets go!" I unsheathed my dagger and attacked. I felt curt by my side, his god helping him a lot as well. His cuts had almost completely faded, and his eyes were glowing gold, which is the color of Isis._

Maw, _I thought. A symbol blazed in front of me, and a water wall materialized, making me crash into it. Here's the thing; water is like an energy drink for me. I instantly felt stronger, and lunged out of the current onto the giant death bird who was able to dodge my attack by jumping to the left. Nekhbet swirled around and shot an arrow at me, but before I was about to hit me, Curt yelled, "A'max! (Burn)" And the arrow burst into flames._

" _Thanks!" I yelled at him. "No pr- LOOK OUT!" Neck-butt slammed her weight into me and sent me sprawling through the trees of the forest._

" _That's it, Bird Brain," I said spitting out a shit ton of leaves, "Your poultry."_

 _I summoned the power of Hapi, and instantly, my eyes became sharper, my movements faster. I felt like a shark, ready for my next kill._

Not a shark, a pirana! JESUS WHY DON'T PEOPLE UNDERSTAND THAT ANCIENT EGYPT DIDN'T HAVE SHARKS? ITS NOT THAT HARD! _Hapi screamed in my head furosiously._

 _I ignored him and turned my attention to Nekhbet, who was being kept busy by Curt who was screaming all the enchantments he knew, his black body surrounded by golden light._

" _NEKHBET! YOU AND ME!" I screamed, my eyes burning with power. I didn't know it, but later Curt had told me I was standing on water, which had come out of nowhere. My hair was apparently flowing, and my sea green eyes were glowing._

" _Heh-Sieh (Go back)" I quoted from Hapi, who provided me with the word._

 _Neck-Butt looked strange, and her face was contorted in confusion._

" _i-I should leave…" she looked like she wanted to fight, but something was pulling her back. The magic was taking affect, and it looked like it was working._

 _Neckbet flew away without looking back. I watched her fly away with a satisfied smile_

" _Πάρτε ότι Θανατοφάγος!" I yelled at her as she fled. (Take that Death Eater)._

You might want to restrain your Greek side while you're around me, _Hapi replied._

" _Right, sorry." I said. I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head that told me that my episode was finished_. I collapsed on the ground, exhausted.

" _Alyssa!" Curt ran over to me, his face worried, but handsome as fuck._

" _h-hey," I managed, " I guess its your turn to take care of me." I passed out.  
_

 _When I came too, Curt was standing next to a tall man, who looked like a surfer, with a long beard and wrinkle lines around his green eyes._

" _Shes not go-," curt cut himself off as he noticed I was awake._

" _Alyssa!" he looked over me and his eyes darted from me to the man, who's smile seemed to grow as he looked at me._

" _Alyssa… Finally I meet you, and it's a little hard to explain but," he seemed to be thinking for a moment, then said, "well there's no easy way to say this, but you're a demigod. Or well, my daughter, and since im a god, and your mother." His eyes got dreamy, and he continued, " Her bloodline is of Egyptian decent. That means that you have the ability to host gods, which you hosting one right now. Hello Hapi! Nice to see you again! Anyway, yes, this maked you extremely powerful, even though I would prefer you to go to camp half-blood, the other side wants you at their," He looked for a word that described it, "Hotel. But this fine young man has offered to take him in your place, since he is of Egyptian spawn." He looked at me like I should already know this already. Then he added in, "Also, I'm Poseidon."_

 _I stared at the man, completely confused…._

" _WHAT THE FUCK?" I screamed at him. I was not in the mood to play games._

" _Alyssa… they wont accept you…. No one will. I'm taking your place. At the 'Hotel'. Don't worry, its nice there. They're going to teach me how to control my magic, and once I'm ready, you can come too!" Curt seemed to shrink into the corner, knowing that I was about to explode with questions and confusion. But mostly, I was filled with anger. Anger at my "Dad" for abandoning us, notice I'm not even mad that he's a god, although knowing that might've helped me over the past 12 years. I was mad at Curt for letting him in, and mad at my mom for never getting the fuck out of bed. And I was pissed off at… well, the world._

" _Go." I told them, looking down at my hands, which were shaking with anger, "Now." I pointed towards the doors that lead to the next room._

" _but-" Curt looked at Poseidon, who looked like he was about to burst with anger at my disrespect._

" _ALYSSA TURNER! IS THIS HOW YOU TALK TO THE LORD OF THE SEA, OR BETTER KNOWN TO YOU AS 'FATHER'?" he boomed._

" _YES I DO YOU ASSHOLE, NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE ROOM SO I CAN THINK!" I boomed back. I was hangry and pissed off, and you don't mess with me when im pissed off._

 _Poseidon huffed and stalked out of the room, along with curt, who closed the door behind me, gently. Smart boy._

 _I sat on the edge of the table, stunned._

He's right, you know, _Hapi said in my head,_ you'll never be accepted, but there is a place where you and jack can go.

 _I thought for a moment, shuddering. I silently hoped that it wasn't like the orphanages that Jack and me had been imprisoned in, and prayed._

What is it? _I thought to Hapi._

Secret villages for kids just like you, _Hapi replied with a warm smile,_ they have Egyptian AND Greek in their veins, and if they can make it, you can too.

 _I thought about this for a moment, and sighed. It didn't look like me and jack had another choice._

Fine… but what about Curt? _I asked him._

He'll be fine at Ka-, I mean the Egyptians warehouse! _He said again,_ he has a very strong aura, meaning he will do great things.

 _I though about how I would rephrase my question, because that wasn't the answer I wanted to get. Unfortunately, when your sharing a mind with a god, that means that you've gotta put up with them reading your mind._

Oh… oh I see… Well, I cannot say if youll ever see him again. Besides your only 12 years old! _Hapi looked surprised by my question and then he looked shocked when I felt a tear trace my cheek._

There, there child… I'm sure we will see him again, _he said warmly,_ It's a small world after all!

 _I sighed. There was no way around this one._

" _Come in!" I yelled out in the hall. Curt and Poseidon walked in and I felt a surge of sadness when I saw Curt._

" _Yes? Have you made up your mind?" Poseidon asked, and looked at me as if amused._

" _Yes I have 'Father'. I am going to the secret village, and Curt." I looked at him painfully. Even when he was shocked he was handsome. "its for the best if you go to the hotel. You need to master your goddess, and I-" I stopped. I looked for a word that described Jack and me. " I'm special. Im not going to go to the Greek camp or the Egyptian Camp, Jack and me will make it on our own. Until then… Poseidon, Father. Please, next time you come, warn us."  
I looked at Poseidon in the eyes, knowing that if I turn away, it would be a sign of weakness._

" _Fine…" he turned to leave, "You are just like your mother." He smiled with a twinkle in his eyes. Curt looked at me in shock and opened his mouth to speak._

" _no… just go" My lips trembled. I was about to loose my best friend in the entire world, all because of my parents._

" _Alyssa…" he was dragged away from me by Poseidon, who went out into the bush and trees and disappeared in a wave of water._

 _I watched them leave and sobbed, my brother rubbing my back._

 _The next day we left for the village, leaving everything but my and a backpack full of food and water._

 _Now…_

 _Now were here_

Present day:

"Alyssa… ALYSSA!" Thalia was snapping her fingers in front of my face, and I jerked out of my flashback.

"W- what?" I looked around at the tent, and suddenly remembered where I was. I huffed a sigh of frustration, and it blew a strand of blond hair out of my face.

"We have a visitor who says he knows you." She smiled a mysterious smile.

 _LEO!_ I immediately thought. I don't know why, I just did. But when I jumped out of tent, I was greeted with a pair of chocolate brown eyes, black hair, and a finely formed face with a sword on his back.

Curt.


	4. A Day With Hot Huntresses

Chapter 4- Is It My Heart Or My Sword? 11/30/2016

 **HEY YA'LL!** SO! Sorry im a little late, im haven't really been feeling up to my full… well, lets call it "spunk". Anyway, sorry for being late, and here is my "Weekly" report:  
-I Changed my Story from normal to crossovers, so if you came from the crossovers, HI!

-I also looked through the crossovers to seeif there where any story lines like mine, and guess what? I DIDN'T FIND ANY! DO I HAVE AN IMAGINATION!?

-Alyssa's getting a little lusty for tha guy, so if you didn't read the last two chapters, then go read them before some stuff is about to get fucked.

-Last thing; PLEASE LEAVE YOUR SUPPORT! As a writer, its my duty to provide you with entertainment. So please, tell me if your entertained!

ON WITH THE STORY!

My mouth hung open as I stared at the older version of my Curt.

His jawline had become more visible, and he had a curved sword strapped to his back. Even though he had his face to the side, I could see his eyes, which were sunken in and with a hint of sadness and intensity.

"C-Curt?" I called meekly, my mouth still hanging half open. He turned and I saw his face switch from intense to joy to confusion.

"Alyssa!" His eyes sparkled with the same mischief that we had as kids. I ran towards him and hugged him. He chuckled and I breathed in his sweet chocolate scent.

I pulled away and punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow…" He said, although I doubt that it hurt, cause he was very muscular.

"Where the hell have you been the past 4 years? You know, I realize that we weren't allowed to talk, but a LETTER would've been nice!" I yelled into his face. He just kept smirking…

"I missed you too." He said with his winning smile… did I mention how amazing his smile is?

I felt my cheeks heat up as Thalia walked up behind me, her smile widening.

"Well, love birds, ready to get down to get down to business?" I blushed profusely, sure that the vein in my neck was sticking out.

"Yes… I want to know why the hell you stabbed me in the shoulder with a tranquilizer dart!" I whisper shouted.

"You too?" Curt looked at me in astonishment

"Yea, I had to throw a sixteen-year-old threw a portal (Which was fucking hard btw) then I was shot and paralyzed. What about you?" I gestured to his sword.

He shifted uncomfortably, which was impossible, for we were in a tent-tiki.

"Not right now guys, we have an important mission for you two." Thalia jabbed silver tipped arrow into the fire to get our attention.

"Three beasts have been released into the forests, much like the one that you faced Alyssa." I grimaced to think about how Leo transformed into… Lion… Sekhmet! "There are two more loose in the forest, and we… well we don't have the 'Blood of the Pharoahs', or that's what Lady Artimis said." She looked at us skeptically, like we were a disease she couldn't wait to get rid of.

"And you want us to take them out." I guessed. Curt was leaning on his knees, a sure sign he was stressed. About what, I wasn't sure.

"You okay?" I touched his kneecap, and he recoiled at my touch.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He looked at me and smiled his old smile that used to make me melt to my shoes. Dammit, why was he so cute.

"ehhem!" Thalia cleared her throat and snapped her fingers, gesturing to the black board, which had a poorly drawn stick monster being stabbed by tiny stick figures, one a girl one a boy.

"What? We were listening!" I protested. "You want us to go fight this… whatever it is in the forest and bring back a specimen. Im not that dumb." I crossed my arms and looked at her in the eye.

"Yes… but theres one thing. This monster is-" She paused and searched for a word to describe whatever it was. " it's a hyperborean, but if you defeat it, it opens a doorway."

I leaned in, suddenly interested.

"What kind of doorway?" I asked her. She really wasn't being specific with this.

"We don't know, so you two have to be the guinea pigs to go and see what the hell it is." She saw my open mouthed anger and added, "But it might lead you back to your brother." I closed my mouth and was about to say something when Curt stood up, looked at me and said with an anger that I had only seen a few times, it was a _you come do what I say or nothing wil get done_ type of tone.

He said, "Come back to the Brooklyn House with me Alyssa. Forget your family, you can go get them after you master Hapi. Gods, these four years have been torture without you in them, and if-" He faltered, "If you come back to Brooklyn house with me we could save everyone, everything!" he looked at me with a greedy hunger in his eyes.

I looked at him with disbelief and anger, completely shocked by him trying to convince me to… to leave the only things that mattered to me.

"Who are you?" I asked the man that was obviously changed. Old Curt would never tell me to be disloyal, and would never tell me to "control" my special powers.

"This is not the Curt that I knew four years ago, in fact I don't know you at all."

Curts face fell and he lowered his head. I almost felt bad, but decided its up to him to feel sorry for himself.

"When do we leave?" I turned to a stunned and confused Thalia.

"Umm in about an hour and a half"

"Good."

I stalked out of the room, my eyes watering.

 **Half an hour later:**

"Time to go!"

Thalias voice boomed throughout the camp, and I grabbed my _khopesh_ and slung it over my shoulder. I thought about how angry Alyssa looked when I asked her to come with me back to my home. I'm still confused by how it was so easy it was for her to turn me down, but she would never leave that damned 7 year old. Its as if she completely forgot how we fought together as kids, how we both survived on pure willpower. Then I went off to Brooklyn House, a 'school' for training young Egyptian magicians who are being 'housed' by gods and goddesses. Im a guard, since my sword represents my rank as an officer it means that I have to protect our god, Ra.

Alyssa is… Well, she's amazing. Her blond hair, green eyes… her loyalty to random strangers. It's amazing to me how incredible and perfect she is. It's not a secret that I've had a crush on her since we were eight, when I found her and her brother in the forest. I sighed and touched my lips remembering that one night, my first kiss. Then… I screwed it up by leaving her and Jack alone.

 _Shes not like us Curt._ I felt Isis wake up from a long nap (inside my brain, of course), _I respect that you love her, but… you know what you came here to do._

"No…its what the Per Ankh (House of Life) wants to do," I grit my teeth as I felt our connection waver. Here's the thing; you cant be the eye of a goddess if you don't see, well, eye to eye. She stayed quiet after that.

"WHILE WE'RE YOUNG CURT!" I heard Thalia scream.

I winced; sure that I was going to get a beating by one of the huntress's on the way out of my personal tent. The huntresses of Artimis weren't the nicest around men.

"I'm coming!" I called, pushing my _khopesh_ into my scabbard and brushing out into the cold.

"C'mon. Thalia wants us over by the main tent." Alyssa said as she brushed past my shoulder. I had to do a double take as her sweet scent wafted over me. A mixture of cinnamon and apple, and that's not all. Although she was only wearing a green hoodie and jeans, it looked amazing. Her hair fell in exactly the right spots, and her freckles looked like Nut, the Egyptian sky goddess. Her eyes were the most stunning things about her. They had this love in them and loyalty that never wavered, even in the worst of times.

I followed her in a daze and stared at her blond curls, but I was quickly pulled away when we reached large tent at the end of the row.

Thalia stood outside of the tent, and she didn't look very pleased to see us so late.

"What took you so long, Johnson?" she scowled.

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously and said, "I slept in?"

Thalia rolled her eyes and walked into her tent, like she had dealt with annoying guys before, and it wasn't really her favorite hobby.

"I'm getting your weapons for today, because Alyssa lost her cane in the hyperborean attack, and Curt…"

Thalia looked at me up and down, like she did know what to do with me.

"Your fine for now." She seemed to look at my sword and glare at it, but it was so fast, I almost thought my eyes were playing tricks on me. Almost.

"Lets go." She turned and another huntress handed her a large grey backpack, which she tossed on her shoulder. Then she threw Alyssa a large dagger, which I thought made her look very sexy and dangerous.

"Whats this metal? I had it on my old dagger, but I never figured out what it was." Alyssa asked Thalia, who had her back on us to fix something in her blade.

"Its Celestial Bronze, mined from the heart of mount Olympus. Extremely rare. Extremely dangerous." She looked at Alyssa like she was going to challenge her, so I cut in.

"Um, when are we leaving? Its getting dark." I adjusted my sword straps on my back.

"Now." Thalia smiled as a dog the size of a tank barreled through the trees, panting and huffing.  
"WHAT IS THAT!?" I drew my sword and pointed it at the dog, expecting it to growl and bite me, but all it did was roll over on its stomach. Well, that's good too.

"That," Thalia said, "Is a –"

"Hellhound" Alyssa finished, with a tone in her voice that said, _burn it please._

"How did you know that?" I asked. Alyssa was never the study type.

"I ran into a lot of monsters trying to get to the village," She said regretfully, "Sometimes they were Greek, sometimes Egyptian."

I looked at her in amazement, wondering how the hell she managed to survive.

"Hop on!" Thalia called from on top of the Devil Dog.I looked at her like she was crazy and yelled,

"What the Hell! There is no way on—"

"Her names Mrs. O'Leary, its fine!" Thalia rolled her eyes as me and Alyssa shifted uncomfortably.

Finally, after two minutes of coaxing by Thalia, we hopped onto Mrs. O'Leary, sweating nervously.

"Alrighty then! Everyone bucked up!" She glanced back at us and smirked.

"Where are the goddamn seats?!" I screeched. Im not proud of it, but Ms. O'Leary looked like she was going to pounce into the air, so judge me if you want.

"Its just an expression! YAH!" She hit the side of Ms. O'Leary's head and we sprung off into the forest.

 **Hey!** So I know this chapter was kinda short, but I wanted to emphasize the huntresses and Alyssa's appearance. Anyway, if it helped, I'm going to include Jacks' perspective in the next one!

Ily!

NewWriterAtWork0828


	5. Sometimes All It Takes Is A Little Faith

Chapter 5- The Lonely Child

Hey Guys! So I am SO SO SO Thrilled at all the views im getting, and I love the comments im getting so far. Thanks for the support and keep up the good encouragement! It really helps this series progress!

-NewWriterAtWork

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– All I remember is falling. Well, that's not true. I remember my sister tossing a 115-pound Leo through a portal doorway as a giant snowman disintegrated. Then all I remember is falling. And sand. A lot of sand, coming toward my face, very, very quickly.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. The wind was streaming past my face, which made it fell like it was peeling off because we were falling so quickly. Percy was off to my left, gripping Leo beneath the arm, who was still passed out. How, I still have no idea.

"JAAAACK! EXTEND YOUR ARMS AND ATTEMPT TO USE YOUR HOODIE AS WINGS! I HAVE AN IDEA!" Percy screamed over the wind. He closed his eyes and concentrated while I frantically attempted to pull my hoodie out to my sides, like wings, and tried to glide. Yeah… it didn't work out so well. I was pulling my arms too close, and I dropped like a rock.

"Perrrrrcyyyyy! Help!" I screamed up to him. He was getting smaller and smaller by the second, and the ground seemed to get bigger and bigger by the second.

I had only one choice, and too be honest I wasn't really sure if it was going to work or not, but assuming I was about to get squashed into flapjacks (see what I did there?) I decided to take a risk. My eyes closed and I felt a presence resonate withen my brain, like a harmonica that was off key, but still pretty fun to listen too.

 _SOBEK! I NEED WATER NOW PLEASE… IT'S A LITTLE IMPORTANT_! I told the Crocodile god. Sobek seemed to wink into existence, (in my brain of course), and leisurely yawn, like he had just woken up from a long nap.

 _And why, may I ask? Is it because you're falling from 1400 feet up in the air, young one? Because it has been quite a long time since Ive used my powers, and they might be a little off key._ He winked at me like we were sharing a private joke, _We wouldn't want that, now would we, Young Prince?_

I grit my teeth. I hated that name, mostly because it brought back bad memories.

 _Just save my life._ I told him, _Please?_

Sobek grinned with his crocodile teeth, and it wasn't a pretty grin.

 _You'll do just fine by yourself! Just don't get squashed in the process! Ta-ta!_ Sobek then vanished, leaving my brain just as empty as it was before. Well, I was still waving my arms like a bird, but you know what I mean.

"HEEELLLLPPPPP!" I screamed once again, just for effect. But when I tried looking up, I could barely see Percy, who was still holding onto Leo, who had regained consciousness, and was now screaming "NOT AGAIN!". Whatever that meant.

Problem 2: The ground was now only 600 feet below me. That might not sound low, but just to give you a perspective, we started out with 1400 feet. Yeah… we were in trouble.

Just then a long wooden cane with carvings fell by my side. Alyssa's cane! I reached for it, but it was just out of reach.

"Oh no… no no no no!" I reached for it again, and my fingers closed around the soft polished wood. I felt the hieroglyphics and the greek symbols, for something, ANYTHING, that would provide us with a softer landing than tiny rocks.

Finally, I felt the engraving for Sun.

"Yes!" I sighed. I closed my eyes and felt the few hundred feet desipate…

 _Please… it has to be now…._ I thought to the god. The ground was coming closer now, closer than I thought would be possible. I losed my eyes and covered my face just as a water gyser erupted from the sand and smacked me full in the face. My eyes closed, and I blacked out.


End file.
